The goal of this project is to develop a personal electronic dosimeter for use in general purpose personnel radiation monitoring. Currently used personnel dosimetry products fall into two categories, TLDs and GM tube electronic monitors. TLDs are simple and convenient for personnel to wear; however, they only provide exposure information at monthly intervals. In comparison, GM tube monitors provide immediate dose information, but are too bulky and heavy for common use. If successful, this project will develop an electronic dosimeter capable of providing immediate information on radiation exposure, but be small and light enough for routine use by monitored personnel. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: If successful, the proposed research will result in a commercial device for personnel radiation monitoring, with significant advantages over current methods.